Talk:Guysak
ichigo, i deleted the picture because if u look at it, the zoid is not complete. parts are misssing if u compare it to the OJR version.--Leon35 22:31, September 5, 2009 (UTC) YO ICHIGO WAKE UP ichigo i dont think u r listining 2 me. the scorpio zoid picture you have is that of in incomplete zoid. if u find a complete version of the pic, by all means put it on this site. until then just leave it off.--Leon35 21:07, September 11, 2009 (UTC) yo ichigo please do not edit this page any more. it took me forever to find the research for this thing. the extra parts were confusing but i finnaly figured it out. oh by the way, the pic u had of the NJR guysak was built all wierd. i think by accident u took a pic of a custom because the beam cannons were wear the smoke dischargers should have been. also, and i dont know how or why, there was a recolored version of the original tail gun, which does not come with the njr version. thank you for your cooperation. dont bother looking for new pics. i will take full responibility for finding new pictures--Leon35 22:17, September 11, 2009 (UTC) sry i was wrong about the tail gun. it is still a part of the kit. and now that i think about, probobly wasnt a custom, just careless building. sry 4 all the trouble. thanks alot. u the best--Leon35 22:53, September 11, 2009 (UTC) hey poking around some old "B-list" movies i found one called "Robot Jox2: Robot Wars" and it looks like the main bot is a full on rip off of the Guysak.. anyone else see this? Lucian Dragos 01:20, September 15, 2009 (UTC) lucian wow i just watched the video. i see wat u mean! even back then people were ripping off zoids... it looks exactly like a real life Guysak! --Leon35 22:46, September 15, 2009 (UTC) REALY! Silverblade1 23:59, September 15, 2009 (UTC) THE MASTER HAS COME! WHOO-RAW!--SBI ichigo listen closely it misssing parts i just having trouble locating a new pic that isnt copyrighted. sry i did forget a little i get on it right away, until then pic go bye bye--Leon35 20:59, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Name spelling Just wondering, which is the proper name, 'Guysack' or Guysak'? - BladeLigerLeong 14:40, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Guysack *shudders* was the OJR mame, while Guysack is the more common name. (Zoids Fanatic 15:20, July 22, 2010 (UTC)) i dont think so? do you have proof?--Leon35 17:32, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh crap, I mean Guysak is the more common name, not Guysack *shudders*. My bad. (Zoids Fanatic 17:34, July 22, 2010 (UTC)) i am saying that technicaly, guysaK is not a name but GuysaCK unfortunatly is. wikipedia probobly did that to avoid jokes about "sacks". its either gusak or guysack, unless you can prove what you saif earlier, and that GuysaK was the OJR name and that it got changed to GuysaCK in the NJR.--Leon35 23:04, July 22, 2010 (UTC) it is with a "K" and not a "CK" in Legacy. Slax01 23:43, July 22, 2010 (UTC) you are trusting something from Zoids Legacy? thats sad. dont depend on that for answers. it thinks iguan is like a pint sized deathy, saicurtis is the base for double sworder, and that Brad is spelled Ballad. wtf zoids legacy? anyway, i would need to see the OJR box to determine if the OJR name was really guysaK instead of the NJR name, GuysaCK Leon35 23:57, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ... ... ... ...What. The Iguan is clearly based off a Godos and has nothing to do with the Death Saurer. The Saicurtis has nothing to do with the Double Sworder and Ballard is an alternative for Brad's name. Check the Nc0 DVDs. (Ballard is pronounced like "Bah-La-do", or, alternatively, "Bah-Ra-do", which is, after dropping the "o", "Brad".) Legacy may have many errors, but not a single one of those are errant. Furthermore, I never said I was "trusting" Legacy. I simply stated a fact that is true. If you choose to use it or choose to ignore it, that is entirely up to you. Given this, you statement is simply you flaming me for no reason, and as such, I ask you stop with your personal attacks on me and get back to the issue at hand. Leong has asked a legitimate question, and if you can't answer it you should refrain from adding useless and insulting comments to the talk page. I expect better from an Admin. Slax01 00:19, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Took a while (due to it being in Japanese) but the Double Sworder is based off the Saicurtis in the DS version as well. I therefore retract that previous statement as to the Saic having nothing to do with the Double Sworder, but I don't retract my statement about that not being an error, due to the consistency between releases. Slax01 00:39, July 23, 2010 (UTC) From what I can find, the NJR release was "Guysack," but the NAR was "Guysak." in accordance with our naming policies, it should therefore remain "Guysak."--Azimuth727 01:11, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Wait, scratch that. We have this already in the article. The NAR was spelled "Gusak." the trick is, I think that it was pronounced "Guysak/ck" in the English anime. Therefore, I think we should move it to "Guysack" since that is the pronouncation people are familiar with and is the proper spelling. --Azimuth727 01:20, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I normally pronance it with the K as Guy-sak. Really, I think it's pronounced the same way, well to me atleast. Over all, we could move it to the "other name", though that might increase the amount of vandials we get (which is equiling about three a day). (Zoids Fanatic 01:33, July 23, 2010 (UTC)) I do not believe a pronunciation difference between "sack" and "sak" universally exists. As such, I do not believe the dub is enough of a reason to change the page. Slax01 01:45, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I may not be a grammer wiz, but "sak" sounds the same as "sack". So I agree that the page should remain the same, and not be moved. (Zoids Fanatic 02:08, July 23, 2010 (UTC)) Slax, regarding your comment before hand, I said Iguan was like a mini deathy was because it stats were so incorrectly high, showing that zoids legacy stats are to not be trusted. and Iguan has absolutly nothing to do with godos. also, in the game, saicurtis evolves into Double Sworder, which as you know, are actualy opposing zoids. i am using what i said as a reference to show how innacurate zoids legacy was. nothing more. back to the name, I would like to use GuysaK as it is pronounced the same as GuysaCK, but was that name ever used for the model kits? if we do use GuysaK, but the name was never used before, that makes the title of the article incorrect look, as long as the article doesnt involve guy sacks, i am happy. we need a name that is both official, and appropriete --Leon35 13:21, July 23, 2010 (UTC) i checked. the spelling if Guysak is not a real name. Gusak is the NAR and Guysack is the NJR. however, Slax said that in Legacy, it was spelled Guysak. can you check agian for me slax, and make sure its not Gusak?--Leon35 02:08, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ^a late reply, but yes, I am 100% certain it is Guysak in my copy of Legacy. I also need to say that my previous comment about the pronunciation was misleading. I should have said guysak was used in the anime, which leads to either "k" or "ck", I apologise for any confusion I may have caused with that previous remark. Anyway, the reason I am editing now is because the article needs to be cleaned up. I just went through and found it rife with spelling errors. I fixed what I could find, but the names for the models are used interchangeably when they should not be. Can someone fix this up? Also, does anyone have a picture of "Gusak" (without the y) -a citation is never a bad thing. Slax01 04:33, August 22, 2010 (UTC) As people have said already, GUYSAK IS NOT A REAL NAME. The OJR, NJR, NER and Graphics releases are all called "Guysack", and the NAR and NPR releases are called "Gusak". Only Legacy misspells it as "Guysak". Citations: http://www.google.com/images?q=RMZ+ガイサック (check the second row - the actual pictures of the OJR box are gone, but the result pics still show up) http://www.zoid.us/guysack.htm http://tagoal.blog4.fc2.com/blog-entry-10.html Cheironyx 00:14, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Name change The page name has been changed to "Gusak" Before there is any conflict what so ever, before you make any arguments, know this; "Guysack" is the OJR and NJR spelling, and the most often used, although if mispoke, is highly inapropriete. "Guysak" is the spelling used in Legacy (English Zoids Saga II) and is the result of a translation error, however, because the name is a part of an official piece of Zoids media, it is a viable name. "Gusak" was the name of the NAR version. (and if there was an NER and/or NPR release, most likely it used this name) The name was made by Hasbro in order to make the original name more appropriete for the consumer. This is the current name being used as the title for the article. Leon35 14:24, April 25, 2011 (UTC) A classic case of not applying the rules leading to problems. Please apply them, this is EXACTLY what they were made for. This discounts "Guysack". Then we are left with "guysak" and "gusak" (assuming Leon's above post to be accurate and complete). Now, Guysack is used in legacy, and is a homophone with all dubs and the Japanese model releases. NAR and NER are not. I therefore see no reason to assume the latter to be the more popular of the two. In lieu of a case or citations to the contrary being provided, this page WILL be moved back to "Guysak" and any attempts to revert beyond there will be assumed to be vandalism. I will wait a week before taking any action on this post. Slax01 11:43, April 26, 2011 (UTC) NPR used Gusak, NER used Guysack (no pictures right now, but it turns up on eBay UK fairly often), so Guysack is a valid option. There's no real way to tell whether the anime spelling sides with "sack" or "sak" short of a video case or DVD extras, but I'm guessing "sack" because Legacy is considered less reliable than box art. So applying the rules isn't helping much :P Cheironyx 13:15, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I would just like to point out that I didnt change the name of the page, Zoids Fanatic did. I merly noticed it while i was reviewing what changes had been made to the wiki while i was away for a short period of time. @Slax01: "Now, Guysack is used in legacy, and is a homophone with all dubs and the Japanese model releases." didn't you yourself say that "GuysaK" comes from Legacy? You just used the "GuysaCK" spelling. Was it a typo or am i misinformed? If the latter, please re-explain one last time where the "GuysaK" spelling comes from. Leon35 14:07, April 26, 2011 (UTC) edit: i was correct. if you read the section above this one, you clearly state Slax that "GuysaK" with the "K" and NOT "GuysaCK" with the "CK" is used in Legacy. I emphesize the word NOT in order to prevent anymore general confusion with any users, as there has been in the past, thus the many topics related to this scattered across Zoids Wiki. Leon35 14:13, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Ooops, yeah, I made a typo. My last post was meant to say "guysak was used in Legacy", in line with the previous post and the rest of that paragraph (I'll double-check again later on). Cheironyx, I will need a link to that picture some time, because as much as I trust people, too many of us have made typos on this page. Either way, I'll trust your citation for now and re-write the argument. the conclusion is the same: :Gusak is the least popular name, and common sense does not dictate its use, so should not be used. :Guysack is (guy sack) an offensive term, so should not be highlighted if at all possible. :Guysak is a homophone of Guysack, is not offensive, and is the in the #1 naming bracket. Common sense dictates that we should use the "guysak" version, as we do care about self-censorship. Slax01 21:03, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Slax. If we are all in agreement, then we will change the name of the page back to the name "Guysak". If anyone has any final arguments, please speak before the change is made (although it will most likely uneffect the decision) --Leon35 23:16, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Just to annoy people one last time: the English anime (well, Chaotic Century at least) pronounces it "guy-zakk" rather than "guy-sakk" (the Japanese pronunciation of Guysack), so the anime spelling is more likely Guyzack or Guyzak. Trying to work out the "most popular spelling" of this critter is horrible :P If only the anime had subtitles or a script available... As for the picture, I'll post a link as soon as I find one (as long as I don't forget) but I'm certain it's "Guysack" because I went hunting for photo proof of the exact spelling and punctuation of every Zoid model name a while back. Just a little OCD ;) Cheironyx 08:48, April 29, 2011 (UTC) You do know that in the English language, the letter 's' can sometimes be pronounced as a 'z'? Whether or not the name is pronounced that way, the name's spelling has an 's', not a 'z'. - BladeLigerLeong 08:55, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :In American English, yes. For example, "realize". In non-Americanised English (UK, etc) it's "realise". We use the "s" instead of the "z". There are a lot of cases where Americans use Z, and other countries use S. Sylvanelite 13:39, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I know it can be pronounced 'z', but the katakana for the Japanese name makes it clear that the 's' in "Guysack" is pronounced 's'. Anyway, my point is that we don't know the anime spelling for certain (unless it's mentioned in an episode title, video box or DVD extras). I'm not really arguing to change the page name, though, because it's possible more copies of Legacy were sold than NAR and NPR Gusak models. Cheironyx 12:54, April 29, 2011 (UTC) " the English anime... pronounces it..." "I know it can be pronounced 'z', but the katakana for the Japanese name" Seriously. Dude. Read what you are writing. I'm trying to take you seriously, but you're honestly starting to make a right fool of yourself. Slax01 13:57, April 29, 2011 (UTC)